Does Brion and Violet wish for more alone time?
by ANewStartforMe
Summary: After Forager comfort Victor after a nightmare, they went back to the Bio-Ship, only to walk in on Brion’s and Violet’s...alone time. Briolet


"Victor, please understand, I did it to save you." Silas pleads with him son.

"Save me!Save me!" Victor grew with anger, his right eye is glowing a bright red."You Rubin my life! I can't go to school or play football with this thing apart of me now."

Victor raise his right arm for emphasis."You hardly had been in my life but you already ruins it in one day."

Silas look down in shame. "I know son, and that's one of the biggest regret in my life. But now, maybe we can become closer as we try to understand this new part of you." Silas move a little bit closer to Victo4, but stop when he saw Victor's lighting become purple.

"Oh, I see how it is now," Victor begans. "Now that I'm part machine, you wanna spend time with me now. To rest me like some kind of lab rat. Well that's not gonna happen."

He raise his right arm, the palm of his robotic hand began opening up and charging up to shoot at Silas.

Silas walk backward until he hit the wall. Victor move forward until he was standing in front of Silas

"Please son," Silas begs."This isn't you. It's the Fatherbox using your anger against you."

"No," Victor said, about to so take a shot, aiming at his father's chest. "This is all me." He said the last part as he shot the blast.

"AAAAHHH!" Victor woke up screaming, his body covers in sweat.

He found himself on a cough in the home of Conner and M'gann, who currently wasn't home, who currently wasn't home.

"Is Victor Stone alright?" Forager's voice rangs in his ears.

Victor turns him head to a concern Forager standing along with a sleepy Wolf.

"Uh, yeah." Victor answers. "Just a nightmare."

Forager smiles. "Forager figures, especially because Victor woke up screaming, waking up Wolf."

Wolf hugs and pouting at Victor.

"Sorry boy," Victor said as he pats Wolf's head. Wolf lean into it.

"How long had you been here?" Victor asks.

"A hour," Forager answers.

"Forager wanted to give Brion and Violet some alone time in Bio-Ship. But Gorager wonders what Brion and Violet are doing."

"I can think of a few things," Victor said with a smirk.

Upon first meeting the group of heroes, Victor knew that brion have a thing for Violet, especially when Brion asks who Victor was with annoyance in his voice upon seeing him with Violet,. And how he secures Violet that he was fine with Violet being...Well, Violet.

It wasn't a suprise to anybody when they became a couple. Or when Brion get jealous whenever Victor is with Violet.

"Does Victor wants to talk about Victor's nightmare?" Forager asks Victor shyly.

"N...You know what, sure. I could use a talk." Victor changes his mind.

Firager Chris with cheer, and took a seat next to Victor on the couch while Wolf return to his spot in the kitchen and resumes sleeping.

"So," Forager begans ", what was Victor's nightmare about?"

Victor signs."It was about me and my dad fighting. It was like a flashback of when he turns me into part machine. I was so angry at him that the Fatherbox took over .. well I actually took over and shot my dad. Than I woke up."

Forager only stare at Victor until Forager finally spoke up and aks "Doe Victor miss Vicotr's father?"

"Yes," Victor confess. "Yes I do. I miss him everyday, but I'm still upset at him."

"Then Victor don't has to forgive Victor's father. Rather Victor just talks to Victor's father." Foragerexplains.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea." Victor admits and he pats Forager on the shoulders. "Thanks."

"Forager welcomes Victor." Forager smiles.

Victor smiles back. "Well it's getting late and I need to go to sleep on a real bed." Victor said while getting up off the cough.

"Forgaer agrees with Victor." Forager agreed. ""Let return to Bio-ship. Forager believe Brion and Violet had enough alone alone."

Victor nods. "Goodnight Wolf."

Wolf only huff as a response and resume sleeping.

The duo went outside and Victor was about to open door the of Bio-Ship when they heard nosies coming from inside, making them stop in their tracks.

"Mmmmm, Brion," Violet moans. "Brion."

"Yes, keep saying my name, my auroa borealis." Brion said, sound pleases with Violet saying his name.

Victor blush, but thankfully Forager couldn't see it because of his dark skin.

"What are Brion and Violet doing there?" Forager asks as he proceeds to open the door for Victor.

"Forager wait," Victor said, but it was too late. Forager had open the door, entering the Bio-Ship to find...

Nobody inside.

Forager and Victor looks at each other before entering, looking around for any trace of Violet and Brion.

They their discarded clothes scatters on the ground.

"Where are Brion and Victor?" Forager askes. "Surely Brion and Victor couldn't had gone anywhere without Brion's and Violet's clothes. Brion and Violet are naked."

Victor's face up and he was about to answers when suddenly...

"AAAAHHHHH!" Violet's voice moans with pleasure, echoing in the Bio-Ship.

Forager and Victor immediately froze.

I did not signs up for this,Victor thoughts as he felt an erection forming in his pants.

Her voice sound like it came from above, altering Forager's and Victor's attention to the ceiling...

And to a naked Violet and naked Brion floating in midair. Brion is on top of Violet, sharing the glow of her arrange aura.

Everybody stare at each other for a minute or two.

"Does Brion and Violet wish for no more...alone time?" Forager asks, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes," Brion and Violet answers in unision.

Forger and Victor quickly went back outside, closing the door behind them.

"Well, that was awkward." Forager admits.

"Yes, yes it was," Victor agrees.

"Now where were we?" Brion said flirty, his voice being heard the door.

"Oh brion, right there," Violet moans once again.

"Ok, I can't hear anymore of this without imagining it in my head," Victor confess.

"Forager agrees," Forager said with a nodd. And the duo went back inside the house to sleep in the living room, or at least attempts to.

In the morning

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" M'gann asks.

"And next time tells us that Violet was coming." Conner added. "Artemis freaks out when she didn't find Violet home."

"Oh, me and Forager didn't do much. You should be asking Brion that." Brion answers, smirking at Brion and Violet.

Forager chicks with laughter and smirk at Brion and Violet as well.

Brion and Violet both blushes, but only Brion's was seen.


End file.
